The Sorority
by JR Salazar
Summary: And now, my emotions for the world flow out... *chap 4 up*
1. One

Sailormoon & Co. is property of Princess Naoko Takeuchi, no? So don't rip me for it. Here we go?  
*********  
  
The Sorority  
Chapter 1:  
Serenity...You'll Never Walk Alone  
  
That's what they say.  
I don't believe them.  
  
Good gracious me,  
I've never suffered 16 years  
Of loneliness  
Without realizing  
My precious Endymion  
Is far out there.  
And I don't mean "far out there"  
Figuratively.  
  
Class. What is class?  
My mom says I need it,  
My friends say I have it,  
I say I neither have nor need.  
Does that equate to isolation?  
Or does it equate to despondency  
In white pearls?  
I have no idea, and I have no clue.  
  
I take a brief walk outside the palace grounds,  
And I wonder,  
How does one lady with "Class" live this life  
Of isolation.  
  
I want to stretch my wings  
And fly high,  
And they say I can't.  
Because I neither have nor need class.  
I'm shocked.  
They've echoed my opinion.  
  
Sitting by a pool,  
I let a few teardrops  
Contaminate the precipitation  
In a melancholy way.  
Never in my life have I become  
So self-alienated.  
I question the relationship  
Between class and companionship.  
[I could say then, "What is hip?"  
But that would be "out-of-class."]  
  
Someone asks me a question in "English,"  
And I respond accordingly.  
I seem stunned at my ability  
To do this.  
Does speaking "English"  
(With a "British" tone, no less)  
Evoke a sense of "class"?  
I recall that as my alter ego on  
That planet,  
I despised how "English" and "class"  
Have such a mandatory relationship,  
A relationship that you need to survive.  
  
Now, I ponder, here in the palace  
How "English," "Class," and "companionship"  
Go together like peas in a pod.  
Suddenly, it all makes sense,  
And everything has changed.  
  
Endymion, I will never turn back.  
I will never turn my back  
On those I love.  
  
It is a mawkish concept,  
But it works.  
And I know,  
I know this much.  
As long as I'm here...  
  
You'll never walk alone.  
********  
End Chapter 1  
Thoughts are most welcome. The good ones, that is. 


	2. Two

Mou...I had to do it again...damn relapse. Ah well, it runs in my veins like Risperdal on a Sunday evening. Ara, let's go.  
********  
The Sorority  
Chapter 2:  
Venus...Clover Darling  
  
Yes, oh yes,  
The world has become sadder  
Since I donned the orange and blue.  
How misfortunate.  
  
My sisters say to me,  
Hey V, you'd make a good leader,  
Maybe declare war on  
This place called Iraq.  
And then I say,  
How can I be a good leader  
When I am given the mind of a despot?  
  
Look at the 1940's.  
Look at the Holocaust.  
Look at slavery in that raped land  
Where "all men are born free."  
All those victims were fodder for  
A tyrant, denying happiness.  
You call that leadership?  
I call that sinfulness.  
I call that cowardice.  
I call that...I can't say it...  
  
And then I walk away,  
Knowing that the world isn't fair.  
Life isn't fair.  
Everyone I know, including myself,  
Recognize and commit  
To finding a peaceful solution  
To an answer.  
  
It boils down to money.  
Cold, hard cash.  
They want to take us away  
To some barren wasteland  
That reeks of desecration,  
Where we are forced  
To fight for something  
Meaningless, and forgettable.  
  
I recall that day  
When my friend,  
Knowing that her lover was killed,  
Committed suicide,  
Her blood staining the marble floor,  
But for a purpose.  
She could not stand the evils of this world.  
Her purity remained intact,  
Even after that honorable act.  
  
And I say honorable, because  
It seems the only way out.  
The world I have lived in  
Has become one where  
We could only wish  
That it would not be  
What it is now.  
  
If that is the case,  
I too, do not deserve to see  
Something like this.  
I denounce war,  
As it was that that took my friends away  
From everyone.  
Everyone...  
  
This world will be a better place,  
I just know it. Time, darling, time...  
********  
End Chapter 2  
Review. Now. 


	3. Three

Purple, sweet, no? Here we go. Inspiration goes to the folks at the Senshi Battle Zone. Enjoy.  
********  
The Sorority  
Chapter 3:  
Saturn: Can Opener, My Finest Hour.  
  
You gotta believe.  
But I know you don't.  
  
This long Silence Glaive  
That I wield at my disposal  
Can rock your world  
Like it never existed.  
Or so I thought.  
  
I will never forget  
That day when my friend  
Took my glaive,  
And used it to open a can  
Of baked beans  
The size of a swimming pool.  
I am only sickened by  
This development.  
And I am not talking about that  
Gal with the pink hair, oh no.  
  
I have gotten stronger,  
I have gotten smarter.  
And now I have someone  
Who likes me. I like him.  
Still, he can be annoying at times.  
I get abrasive when that happens.  
  
It's funny, but I always have the energy  
To wave my arms at him  
Like Charlie's chickety Chinese chicken  
Trotting down a restaurant  
On Big Wok Way.  
It's bizarre, but it must because  
I'm not weak anymore,  
In strength, nor in spirit.  
  
But I do remember one situation   
when it all turned out into a   
quandary.  
  
My pink friend's mom  
Was climbing up a ladder  
Made of sharp, green thorns.  
Any regular person climbing up  
That would be impaled  
In a flash. Not this girl, though.  
Mama Dearest managed to get to the top in  
One piece.  
  
All I could do  
Was try to delay the harm  
On my friend, who was  
About to disappear  
Into oblivion.  
And I did it effectively,  
But only for a short time.  
  
See, what you don't know  
About this little firefly over here  
Is that she has determination  
And a sense of belonging.  
She isn't afraid to speak her mind,  
She becomes a last resort   
For the despondent generation,  
She used to hang her head down  
But now raises her chin up,  
She can make a world  
Burn and fade away  
(At the cost of her life, no less),  
And all these point to one reason:  
  
She believes in  
Mama Dearest. Everyone does.  
Now isn't that a sweet thought?  
  
But stay away from my "can opener."  
  
*******  
End Chapter 3  
Yo, who's still with me, ne? 


	4. Four

I have now decided to put my ass forward on this one. Hence, I will put a little bit of angst whenever I feel like it. You flame me, and I will do whatever I can to start a good, yummy flame war. (I really want someone to do so, but at the same time, it would be excruciatingly unwise.) Here we go.  
  
**********  
The Sorority  
Chapter 4:  
Galaxia...An ultimatum to Uncle Sam  
  
Fix, fix, fix, fix, fix.  
Dontcha just hate it when that happens?  
  
I was on the verge of winning the game,  
When some fat white  
American bastard honky trash  
Says that I put the 8-ball first instead of the  
Only ball remaining. It sank in too,  
But I actually lost the game.  
  
I say, who cares?  
Americans are stupid anyway.  
They try to correct,  
They are stubborn  
They rip, they cheat, they lie, they steal,  
And women!? Oh, they are even much worse.  
The bitches! I mean, I question the fact  
That I am feminist trash.  
  
Americans, why is it that?  
I need to have the urge  
To regret that I gained a degree  
From an American university.  
  
I want to rip them apart,  
I have no remorse, I want to kill them!  
I want to destroy their insides,  
Chew them up,   
And spit them out.  
  
Americans interefere  
With the ways of the world  
Like fat, sweltering whores.  
Whores like you! And you! AND YOU! AND YOU!  
YOU ARE A BLASPHEMY TO SOCIETY!  
  
YOU PEOPLE NEED TO BE SHOT LIKE DOGS.  
  
WHEN THE UNITED STATES IS NO MORE,  
DEATH AND CHAOS WILL HOVER OVER  
THE WEAK-HEARTED NATIONS OF THE WORLD.  
SWASTIKAS WILL FLY,  
BUILDING WILL CRUMBLE,  
BLACK FLAGS WILL RAISE.  
OSAMA WILL BECOME KING OF THE WORLD,  
AND I WILL BE HIS QUEEN.  
  
THE LAUGHTER OF HELL HAS RAISED ITS FIERY HEAD AGAIN.  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...  
  
********  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
Don't blame me, this is Galaxia's fault! These were her words, after all...pardon the capitals at the end...it had a serendipital effect. 


End file.
